


claw machine // genji

by windowsmaker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Once Genji notices a seal stuffed animal, he needs to get it for you.





	claw machine // genji

Sliding the last quarter into the slot, Genji concentrated on the small, white seal plush. He licked his lips in anticipation as he moved the claw slowly to where the seal laid. Making sure the claw was in the right spot, he pushed the button down slowly, crossing his fingers and hoping for the best. He looked up when he heard the claw retract. He stooped down, looking in the slot. Sure enough, the seal toy was in there. He let out a small cheer as he picked it up and held it behind his back. 

"Hey babe, I got you something." He grinned as he presented the small plush to his girlfriend, who just so happened to love seals.

"Oh my gosh! Genji! You didn't have to! Thank you so much!" She yelped, her smile spreading across her face. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I know I didn't have to... I wanted to! I saw it in the claw machine and had to get it for you." He smiled, giving her a small kiss on the lips as she gushed over Genjis small act.

"Thank you so much Genji!" She grinned from ear i ear, and Genji never thought she could smile quite as much as she was now. Her whole face was lit up, and slightly pink. 

"You're so adorable when you blush." As he spoke, she let out a small giggle.   
"You're always adorable Genji." She replied, sliding her free hand into his, other hand holding the small seal.

"Why thank you." He let out a chuckle.

"Hey Genji, can I tell you something?" She turns to him, causing him to stop in his tracks. 

"Yeah?" He asks, a small smile resting upon his beautiful face.

"I love you." She speaks, her voice soft, sweet, and gentle. Almost like honey. Genji flusters immediately, his entire face red.

"I love you too," He says, wrapping his arms around her tightly. The two embrace each other in a hug, then a small kiss is shared. Its short and sweet, but yet, still full of love and compassion.


End file.
